The present invention relates to a connector assembly adapted for electric connection of electric equipment, and more particularly to a locating connector fixed to a modular instrument loaded on an automobile.
The automobile includes an instrumental panel having a meter, audio equipment and an air conditioner or electric equipment housed below the instrumental panel. An instrumental harness (referred to as inst-harness) is arranged in the panel and the electric equipment. A body-harness is arranged in a vehicle body. The inst-harness and the body-harness are interconnected by a self-locating connector. This connector is disclosed in, for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-259975.
A tool is fitted in a rotation operation part of a rotary screw of one connector. Before one connector is pushed into the other connector, highly accurate locating must be carried out for the connectors. However, elastic deformation of the harness connected to the connector generates undue moment and tensile stress. These forces displace an axis of the connector, which makes smooth pushing-in or rotating work by the tool difficult. The displacement applies an abnormal load on a terminal hence bending it. Thus, the displacement necessitates correction of the axis.
The present invention is directed to a locating connector used for a modular instrument. This connector has high connection workability and connection reliability without any correction of an axis during mating of internal and external terminals.
The first aspect of the invention is directed to a self-locating connector assembly. The assembly includes a first connector receiving one of internal and external terminals. The assembly includes a second connector receiving the other one of external and internal terminals. The assembly includes a locator for slidably inserting first connector thereinto in an axial direction of the internal and external terminals.
Respecting one of the first connector and the second connector are slidably locked with corresponding one of supporting members vertically and horizontally. Before the first and second connectors are mated with each other, the first and second connectors automatically correct a displacement between axes thereof. The first connector includes a recess, the recess including an oblique face for facilitating to mate with the second connector, the recess including at least a pair of parallel faces with an axial dimension and joined to the oblique face.
The second connector includes a parallel face corresponding to the recess of the first connector. During mating operation of the first connector and the second connector, parallel faces of the first connector and the second connector automatically corrects the displacement before the internal and external terminals are mated with each other.
Preferably, each of the supporting members is mounted to a vehicle body and a modular instrument. Automatic correction of the displacement is completed, with equipping of modular instrument on the vehicle body completed.
Preferably, the first connector includes a worm and a worm wheel. The second connector includes a guide pin. The first connector includes a cam channel for engaging with the guide pin to drive the first connector toward the second connector. Rotating of the worm and worm wheel allows the first connector and the second connector to be mated with each other.
Preferably, the first connector includes a guide pin. The second connector includes lock pin. The locator includes a lever rotatably supported thereto. The lever includes a first cam channel for engaging with the lock pin, and second cam channel for engaging with the guide pin. The lever with a handle operation allows the first connector and the second connector to be mated with each other.
Preferably, the first connector includes a connector housing. The locator includes a rotation operating part for rotating the worm. The locator includes a rotation stopping mechanism for stopping the worm wheel from rotating over a number of rotations. The mechanism includes a projection mounted to a rotation operating part. The mechanism includes a movable stopper mounted to the connector housing.
Preferably, the rotation operating part includes a torque limiter.
Preferably, the locator includes a guide plate integral therewith. The guide plate defines a hole in front of an internal terminal of the first connector for passing the internal terminal through the hole.
The second aspect of the invention is directed to the self-locating connector assembly. The assembly includes first and second connectors to be mated with each other. The assembly includes a locator receiving a first connector therein for guiding the second connector to be aligned with the first connector.
Preferably, the locator includes an end face inclined to an axis.
Preferably, the first connector is displacable within the locator. The locator includes a cam mechanism for approaching the first and second connectors to each other. The cam mechanism includes a base rotatably supported on the first connector about an axis and defining a cam. The cam mechanism includes a follower mounted to a second connector for being guided by the cam to approach the axis, as the base is rotated.
Preferably, the cam approaches the axis, as the cam travels from a starting point to a terminal point.